Broken Glass
by Lord Jashin Follower
Summary: Robbie started to sob, uncaring that he was laying in his brother's blood. Rex. Who was Rex? Yaoi Beck/Robbie. Warning: child abuse, rape, blood.


_"It's fun to run, it's fun to play,_  
><em>It's fun to make things out of clay,<em>  
><em>It's fun to fill your car with gas,<em>  
><em>It's fun to break... things made of glass!<em>

_But broken glass can cut your hand,_  
><em>And then you'll bleed across the land,<em>  
><em>Ask any woman, child or man,<em>  
><em>The dangers you could pass<em>  
><em>With broken glass...<em>  
><em>Broken Glass..."<em>

-Robbie Shapiro

* * *

><p>6 year old Robbie Shapiro smiled as his older brother picked him up.<p>

"Rex! Your home!"

Robbie smiled at his 15 year old brother, Rex. Rex grinned as he held Robbie on his hip.

"Hi Robbie. Did you behave for Mom?"

Their mother walked into the door way, holding a damp dishtowel.

"He acted just fine. How was the school field trip?"

"It was great. I had a lot of fun. . . Where's Sara?"

Robbie wiggled slightly before he answered for his mother.

"She's in her room. She's mad you got to go on a field trip and she didn't."

Robbie squired a little more in excitement.

"Did you get me something?"

Mrs. Shapiro frowned "Robert! That's rude."

Rex laughed and put Robbie down. "Nah, it's okay. Of coarse I got something for my cute baby brother."

It was then that the 6 year old noticed a large case next to his brother. Rex knelt down ad opened it up. Inside was a ventriloquist doll. It looked like a smaller version of Rex.

"Wow! It looks like you. Rex!"

Rex smiled "Haha, yeah. I guess. I think he looks more like you, though."

Mrs. Shapiro sighed, "Rex, you have to stop spoiling him."

Rex stood up and watched as Robbie interacted with his new puppet. "I know, but-"

A large banging on the door stopped him short. Robbie whimpered and held the puppet close to his chest. Mrs. Shapiro gasped and turned to her two sons.

"Your father's home. Rex take Robbie upstairs and-"

The front door flew open and banged against the wall. A photo of the family fell to the floor and shattered. Rex scooped up Robbie, who was still clutching the puppet, and ran up the stairs. Rex threw open his bedroom door and went to his closet. He sat Robbie in the back corner behind a large box.

"Robbie, listen to me."

Robbie started to cry. Rex reached out and grabbed his chin and lifted his head.

"Robbie, _listen to me._ Stay here, no matter what happens. Don't make a single sound. I'm going to go get Sara. _Don't move._"

Rex stood suddenly and closed the closet door. Robbie could hear as he left the bedroom and rushed down the hall to get Sara. Downstairs he could hear screaming and yelling.

"YOU BITCH! I LOST MY JOB TODAY! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT."

"Ryan, please. I didn't do anything. Please stop -AAH"

Robbie winced as he heard the sound of his mother being slapped.

"OH, SO IT'S MY FAULT NOW, IS IT? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS."

The sound of braking glass was followed by a horrified scream. Several blood curdling scream turned to silence. Robbie listened as his father walked up the stairs and into Rex's room. Robbie held his breath as his father walked in front of the closet her was in. The man grunted and moved on.

"WHERE ARE YOU BRATS."

Mr. Shapiro stomped into the hall and down to Sara's room.

"Haha, there you are."

Sara screamed and Robbie could hear as she struggled. Suddenly she went silent. A gurgling sound came from the room next door.

"NO! SARA!" Rex let out a loud cry ad there was a crashing sound.

More yelling and banging before silence. Robbie held back a sob as he clutched his puppet closer to him. He slowly crawled forward and opened the closet door. Blood was splattered around on the floor. Robbie whimpered but slowly stood up. He crept into the hallway and let out a cry of terror.

His mother's body laid at the base of the stair. Several stab wounds littered her chest. Blood was seeping from her mouth and a pool was below her. Her eyes were open filled with tears.

"M-mommy? Mommy?"

Robbie ran down the hall towards Sara's room, "Rex, Sara! Help! Mommys-"

Robbie stopped short. Sara was limp on the floor, a large piece of glass in her throat. Mr. Shapiro, who sat against the wall, had a large stab wound in the side of his neck, blood pouring out.

"S-stupid brat. Stabbed me."

The man then noticed Robbie.

"Hehe. I managed t-to kill everyone b-but _you._ Consider y-yourself lucky y-your brother was able to g-get me in his last s-seconds." Mr. Shapiro laughed before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor. Robbie looked over and saw his brother, Rex.

Rex was curled up on his side, back towards Robbie. The 6 year old didn't need to see the wounds to know his brother was dead. Robbie walked around to the front side and laid down next to his brother. He took Rex's arm and placed it so he was holding both Robbie and the puppet. Robbie started to sob, uncaring that he was laying in his brother's blood. Robbie looked down at the puppet in his arms.

"Y-your n-name will be Rex."


End file.
